clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
That Place to the Left
That Place to the Left was a haunted igloo in Club Penguin, situated near the Cove. Its first victim was in 2007, when an explorer (not Barkjon) went into the haunted house and never came out. The same event repeated over and over again. During its period of existence, it was not considered an uncharted territory, but a mysterious structure. In 2009, the house was demolished and the penguins that disappeared where found, eating in the kitchen. It turned out that the 'haunted igloo' was actually a one-way furnished house with a frightening outside, much to the relief of penguins. Discovery It was first discovered days after Halloween in 2007, when a fellow explorer entered the haunted igloo, believing it was for recreation purposes as it was around Halloween. He entered the igloo, as a penguin witnessed, and never came out. The witness tried banging on the door, but to no avail. Scared of becoming a victim, he ran off and passed the tale on to his circle of friends, which was quite small. Eventually, the South Pole Council recognized it, but did not take action. Tear-Down The SPC only took action towards the end of 2009, and knocked the front door open. Inside, they saw a completely furnished house, and penguins living in it. It was eventually knocked down, with all the penguins and their belongings taken out. The mystery was solved. Everyone cheered. Victims and Notable Cases It had a total of 22 victims during its existence, all of which were found eventually. A puffle was also found, but it is believed to be the pet of the former owner of the igloo. Notable cases include the time when a penguin entered the igloo, and a scream followed. Penguins suspected that he was eaten. Upon release, he stated that he was 'shocked to see other penguins'. The case of the slashing mirror was also an urban tale. The sound of a mirror breaking was heard on two consecutive Friday the 13th dates. Penguins freaked out over the situation. Eventually, when asked about it, the victims responded that it was a practical joke to scare off outsiders. Interior of Igloo The igloo had a living room, a kitchen, a large toilet and another large room on the first floor. The second floor had ten separate rooms. It was considered to be quite big at the time. The mainspace of the igloo had a yellow wallpaper, which was originally there, and a blue flooring, an add-on by a victim who had paint supplies with him at the time. It originally had white flooring. To everyone's surprise, the igloo's interior had minimal cracks while the outside was the complete opposite. The living room had two large blue sofas, a black coffee table, a bookshelf bloated with books, a 42 inch television, and some potted Lotus Flowers decorated across it. A carpet, with a flowery pattern, was on the floor between the coffee table and the television. One of the books on the bookshelf was a copy of the original Why would 1994 be my worst year? paperback, currently displayed in a museum. The kitchen could be accessed by a large hole in the wall, which was beside the staircase. The kitchen had a long kitchen table complete with brown wooden chairs, and a refrigerator. Strangely, there was a separate area for harvesting plants beside the fridge, probably the reason why the victims could survive. Beside the kitchen was the toilet, which only had one shower and a toilet bowl with a sink attached on the top. Weird... The second room on the first floor was also accessed by a separate carving in the wall. It consisted of a large bed, bookshelves and a large television screen. In the room lived 2 of the victims, both sleeping on the bed. A Snowtendo Vii console was also found lying on a stool next to the bed. The second floor had a total of ten rooms as said above. Each room had a bed, a television, books and a closet. Two penguins slept in each room. A toilet was beside to each bedroom, connected by a door (this could not be found in the first floor secondary room). A large chandelier hung from the ceiling. In its whole lifespan, it had never been switched off once. The igloo ran on its own electricity, and water, which is available just about anywhere. Exterior of Igloo Purple accent, many cracks (not the one between the ice blocks, the ones formed on the ice blocks). The wooden door was the thing that blocks the outsiders out and the insiders in. Scary... See Also *Humana Cathedral, another haunted area. *Uncharted States *Club Penguin Category:Rooms Category:places Category:Halloween